


Everyone Has a Crush on Peter Parker

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: You've seen the story many a time: Peter, now rid of his uniform is suddenly plauged with a whole crew of admirers. Only difference is that Peter is an omega ;-)





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Blah. Kill me. Done 3 times before. I'm unoriginal and thirsty.

Peter Parker casted a curious glance at the boys, who were all looking at him like he'd just castrated their cats. Or maybe not; they were all wearing a face pulled deeply in the expression of shock. 

"Um, hi," the omega greeted with a weak wave of his fingers. This sucked. His first time not wearing a suit and everyone was prepared to hate him. Maybe he wasn't as attractive as even the least good looking of the group, but that didn't mean they should treat him any differently as they had before. He felt a sudden urge of anger swell in him. 

Finally, Tony broke that tense pause. "Why, hello, Spider-Man." 

"Oh, yeah." Peter shook his head, somewhat comforted by the man's weak attempt to breech the awkwardness. "You guys should probably call me Peter now. I'm, uh, Peter Parker."

"Peter," Tony said, tasting the name on his lips. Then he motioned to the seat beside him, "why don't you sit by me, sweetheart?" 

He must be so ugly that the alpha was beginning to take pity on him. Oh no, Peter thought. Tony Stark thinks I'm disgusting.

"No," Thor countered gently, motioning with a large hand that Peter should take a seat by him. The only problem was that Thor didn't have space beside him. "You should sit here, Peter." The God, as clueless and dumb as he could sometimes be, read Peter's confusion with ease. "My lap." 

Clint made a nuh-uh noise and gestured to the floor between his knees. "Bet you'd be real comfy there, Parker." 

Tony snorted. Peter felt safe with Iron Man, so he took a seat beside him. The moment his thighs touched the couch, Tony dropped an arm around his shoulders and Steve leaned in tight on his other side. 

"How's it?" Steve asked, stroking Peter's arm gently. Peter gulped. Being in a room alone with all these alphas made him feel a little dizzy, and definitely more than a little slick.

"I'm amazing!" Peter exclaimed, the overhyped excitement obvious in his mouth. He was hiding the fact all his idols probably thought he was ugly. "I'm meeting all my idols today!"

Tony stroked the teenagers jawline with his knuckles, nodding sagely. It made him happy to see Peter get so excited. "And who's your favorite, kiddo?"

Peter pouted at the nickname. There it was again-- another sentiment Alphas like Tony and Clint and Steve would sling at him. He'd never grow up in their eyes. Just another soft, stupid teenage boy forever. 

He shook his head, and focused on the floor. He did math problems. How many individual fingers there were. Pints of blood. Number of lungs. He thought about how many inches of hair they'd all have combined, but he didn't know how many inches of hair they each had respectively, so he aborted that mission and thought about, on a scale of one-to-ten, how sexy their jawlines were. 

"That is amazing!" Thor chirped. Peter could tell just by looking at him he'd be a soft, caring Alpha. Maybe he should have been sat on Thor's lap. It was looking awfully comfortable compared to his big shot Alpha sandwich. 

"Yeah" Tony agreed, nodding. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, looking at the older man with soft, tentative chocolate eyes. 

"Call me Tony, darling," he replied, "what is it?" 

"Um... Tony... I, uh, I um... Can I go?" 

Everyone's face pales. Their jaws dropped basically to their laps and there was a sudden murmur; a room of voices pleading for the younger to stay. 

"Why don't you see your room first?" Tony asked gently, standing to his feet and providing the smaller with a warm, stable hand. 

Peter's eyes grew wide; his face looked almost as stunned as the rest of the rooms. "O-okay, Mr. Stark-- Tony! I mean Tony." 

The older laughed and held Peter gently as he led the boy into his new room. 

The room itself was painted a deep, striking red, the same red Peter wore in his Spider-Man suit. The bed was neat and done with off-white sheets, and there was a sturdy desk pressed to one corner, and a wall of empty bookshelves. 

Tony clamped a hand to the awestruck Spider's room. "Oh gosh!" He gasped, feeling choked up. He turned to see the whole crew of Avengers waiting outside his door. 

He took a moment to hug them all, careful and heartfelt. He lingered to feel each of their athletic heart beats and warmth, breathing in their strong Alpha scents happily. 

"I love you all!" He croaked, shy that his voice was so emotional. 

"Why don't we all go back downstairs?" Tony asked gently, "we can order something."

"Sure," Peter murmured, smiling so hard his cheeks were beginning to hurt.

Peter went to claim an empty seat, but he felt hands grip his hips. He found himself seated on Clint's lap. 

"Hi, Clint!" Peter chirped, excited he was finally he was being accepted. 

"Hey, Pete," Clint countered, wrapping two strong arms around the smaller's waist. 

"Mmmf," Peter mumbled, shifting to get comfortable on Clint's lap. The taller snaked two strong arms around the smaller's slender waist, taking time to appreciate the boy's shape. 

He attempted to listen to the steady stream of the conversation, but being so close with Clint's Alpha scent made his head hurt. He could feel himself growing wet in his pants. He was happy he'd been wearing sweatpants instead of the (only) pair of skinny jeans he'd been planning to. 

His waistband still tightened around himself, and his hole was growing slick. It was a matter of minutes before Clint would feel the wetness sleep through the cloth. Peter made a move to stand, but Clint's grip tightened; he pushed Peter back down and spread the teenager's thighs on either side of his own.

He was too lost in thought to realize the room had gone painfully silent; all eyes were on him. They were looking at him hungrily, and at Clint with envy. 

"Peter, sweetheart," Tony began, seeing that Peter's attempt to stand was rejected. "Do you want to go back to your room?" 

"Y-yes please, M-mr. Stark," Peter replied, feeling the humiliation creep in. He didn't want to live anymore! His idols, everyone's idols-- The Avengers!-- think he's not only ugly, but he's also obsessed with and desperate! And completely unprofessional.

"Clint, release him." Begrudgingly, Hawkeye listened. Peter stood to his feet and staggered, down to his knees soaked in slick, and let Peter guide him to his new room. 

Tony opened the door for him and instructed the teenager to remove his sweatpants. Peter did so, and in exchange Tony gave Peter a pair of his own comfortable pants. 

The waist was rather large on Peter, who's muscles where tight and compact, and the pants ended inches after his feet. All the same, the boy curled up in bed. 

"You good, Peter?" Tony asked gently, leaning on his knuckles. His face was suddenly very close to Peters. 

The boy forced a thick gulp and nodded, "I'm okay, sir." 

Tony leaned and pressed his nose into the boy's scent glands. "Your heats coming, darling." 

"Y-yeah..." Tony sighed and kissed his neck softly, nuzzling him. He lifted his head and pressed another one to the boys right temple. 

"Sorry about Clint, kid. Just sleep, okay?" 

With that, Peter shut his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knots Peter. Pretty warm and soft sex with a daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this sucks and I'm sorry to let you down.

It was late when Peter woke up. The exact time wasn't discernable through the small, barred window. He scrutinized the walls for a clock, but he came up empty.

The pain from within him was unbelievable; he was sweating with the amount of pure exhaustion, his head was barely managing to work, each breath felt like a battle of pain. His crotch was burning with an intense need for someone else there. 

He felt shame crash through him. First, he, ugly little Peter Parker, crashes into an Avengers party, and although they hate him, they think he's pitiful and give him a room of his own, he then cancels their plans in order to hump the pillows and ruin Mr. Stark's bedsheets. 

He gripped the aforementioned sheets and hit himself in the nose, whining. His legs were shaky as he stood to his feet. Maybe Tony would be understanding and give him a toy or something for Peter to get off with. 

The floor was freezing, each step a jolt through his body. The walk to the elevator itself was a will of strength. By the time he had reached Mr. Stark's door, the taller had whipped it open. 

"Darling," Tony hissed, grabbing the boy's arm and tugging him into the room. Tony's smell was multiplied extraordinarily in here. It was earthy, and rainy, too. Like a summer storm. It made Peter's nose twitch. "You could have at least put on some clothes first." 

It took a second for the teenager's mind to process what Tony had just told him. Shy, he looked down at his pale, exposed body and squeaked. "Ohmygosh!" He positioned two warm hands over his dripping cock to hide it from the billionaire's view. 

Tony chuckled and parted the hands, presenting himself with a dripping, shaking omega. He had a current of slick dripping down to his ankles. 

"Relax," Tony commanded, gathering him up in his strong arms and pulling him to the bed. "You're beautiful." 

Peter felt his body flush and sat up, legs on either side of Iron Man. "I-I... You don't mean that, d-do you, Mr. Stark?" 

Tony, unsatisfied with the position, switched the sides until he was situated atop of the brunette. "Let me prove it to you?" 

Peter nodded mindlessly, unsure what the question was. He was stunned when he felt two lips pressed tight to his own. He squeaked, and Tony tugged away from the embrace. "That's okay, right?"

Peter nodded vigorously, scared to lose contact, "y-yessir, more than okay. Please." 

Tony stripped himself; tossing his clothes into a pile at the door and pushing Peter up, until he was in the center of the bed. Tony's gentle touches ended there; his calloused fingers roughly combed the feeling of unfamiliar, soft skin as his mouth hungrily cinched around Peter's.

"Oh!" The smaller gasped, rooting their hips together. There was no battle of dominance, no clash of interest. It happened naturally, the push and tug of Peter's dainty body. 

Tony took Peter's legs in his hands and carefully pushed his legs as far as they could go; and, with Peter's Spider-Man flexibility, had proved to be quite far. 

Tony smirked at the site, appreciated the slicked hole, the wet thighs, drenched blanket. "I-I need it," Peter mumbled into his hands, shy and nervous and hungry with lust. 

His stomach was hurting, but the minute he felt the head of Tony's cock breech his hole, he felt nothing besides ephoria. His body felt like it was light, airy, warm in a satiable way.

"What do you need?" Tony growled in that low, Alpha way of his; smirking as he continued pushing deeper into the warm abyss. Faster, faster, like he needed this as much as he needed Peter in his life. Tony tucked his face into Peter's neck and licked, suckled, kissed in bites so deep they left purple impurities along his skin. He talked again, voice low and heady: "tell daddy what you need." 

"I n-need you," he began in a breath, but his words have way to a pleased moan. 

Peter, uncomfortable with his legs, shifted them to twist around Tony's muscular waist, gently tightening when Tony started to slam deeper. 

It was all too much, too good; the smell was potent and obvious in the air. "Daddy, oh!" He tilted his head into the pillow, back arched like a dancer, eyes rolling to expose the whites. "Please, harder, more, Daddy!" His brain was a fog. 

His stomach was tightening, cinching, tying a knot within itself. He splayed a hand over Tony's shoulder and waited for release, moaning daddy over and over until his throat was sore and his eyes were prickling. 

Peter came; a sticky trail of cum coating the trail of dark, curly hair running into Tony's crotch. 

Tony shifted, sliding the boy easily down the bed, until he could easily stand one leg on the floor confidently, and the other bent into a kneeling position so he could slam in and out of Peter's twitching hole. He thrust entirely for himself now; short, quick movements that made Peter writhe and gasp beneath him. 

Tony shoved close, tucking himself into the teenager's shoulderblades where he continued to suck, claim, mar the expansion of snowy white skin. "You're such a little slut, Pete. Are you daddy's little slut?" He was mumbling it, into the skin, gentle and warm and loving. 

Peter fumbled for a nod, but Tony growled, biting deeply, "tell daddy. Say it. Say you're daddy's little slut." 

Peter twitched into the contact, pushing himself to Tony's knot. He was excited. He was going to get knotted! By Tony Stark, of all people! 

The brunette mewled with a bright smile, "I'm daddy's little slut!" 

"You are!" Tony said was a prideful nod into Peter's bruised neck. "Good boy, good. Daddy's going to--" he breathed in and drew himself deep, knotting Peter with flourish. "...knot you." 

Tony came into the boy's clenching hole and smiled. He slapped Peter's thigh and nuzzled their noses together. "You're gonna sleep with Daddy's cum in those pretty legs of yours."

Peter smiled and reached his arms up, wanting warmth, but Tony tsked him. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I absolutely have to work. I have a meeting in..." He glanced to his wrist, to his watch, "12 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orgy?  
Tony, thor, Stephen, Clint, and Peter obvi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so disappointing. Im trying my best. I'm sorry.

Peter cleaned himself up after a few hours; the cum inside of him felt as heavy and weighing as it felt good. When he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he prowled the bachelors for someone willing to cuddle him. 

Stephen, tall and warm, graciously accepted the offer. His bed was more like a nest, the ones Peter would build in his room at home when he felt his heat coming on. It was grander, and although it was still constructed from pillows and blankets, it was sturdier compared to Peter's.

Stephen strung a plush blanket from one end of his bedpost to the either, creating a blanket roof. He clicked on an old, boxy television, and handed the remote to Peter. 

"I'm getting snacks," Stephen told the teen before he disappeared. 

He returned minutes later, a bucket of buttery popcorn held tight to his hips, other hand clenched around an assortment of other random food items. He dropped the snacks between the two of them, and Peter, now cloaked in one of Stephen's big grey hoodies, hopped the distance with grace and landed atop Stephen with a nuzzle. 

Peter made himself comfortable, pulling the nest tighter around them and their heap of snack food. He groped blindly within the bucket until he upturned a small handful of greasy popcorn. 

Stephen held him softly, petting Peter's hair. "You look beautiful."

Peter twisted, still laying on top of Stephen, "really?"

"Always." 

Peter hummed and nuzzled his nose into the man's cheekbones. Stephen wrapped two legs around Peter, and the pair become a tangled mess.

Halfway through the the movie (although they spent more time pecking each other and talking about anything but the film), the door swung open to reveal a very upset looking Clint, Tony, and a very gentle Thor, who was gazing at him softly. 

Peter whined and covered his face with his hands, "hi, Mr. Stark--"

"Daddy," the billionaire reminded him sternly. Peter's whole face erupted in deep, violent red at the idea. 

He swallowed, nodding into Dr. Strange's chest. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Mr. Thor." He offered the third a gentle smile, hoping the jealous, hungry gaze would abate. "Hi, Mr. Barton."

Thor hummed an equally happy greeting for Peter, but Clint only replied in a low, angry growl. Peter chirped softly as he slid from Stephen's chest and joined the small group of alphas. His smile was broad and shiny when he spoke. "Do you need something?"

Thor shook his head, still smiling warmly. He had the cutest smile, Peter noted. Wide with pale teeth, cheeks deep and dimpled. Clint had a cute smile as well, when he wasn't scowling like he is now. 

"What are you doing with Stephen, darling?" Tony asked. His voice was low and dangerous, but he was trying to keep it calm and even. Peter shifted one foot to the other. 

"Nothing," he mumbled, shy and soft. Tony's whole demeanour let up; he took Peter in his arms and kissed the space just above his ear. 

"Okay, that's good. Do you wanna have some more fun?" Tony asked, still soft and caring around Peter. That was relaxing; having someone care so deeply and want to protect him. He was sick of being the superhero, the one who saves the day. Sometimes, he just needed someone to do the same to him. 

"I am having fun," he explained, wading through the Avengers and back into Stephen's lap. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and grinned. Then, he looked up at Stephen without moving his body. 

"Can they join?" Peter asked excitedly. 

"Uh, I don't know if there is enough room--" Stephen began to explain, but Thor already made himself comfortable within the blankets beside them. He poistioned one muscular arm behind Stephen's shoulders and the other on Peter's back. He drew calming shapes into the fabric of Spider-man's hoodie. 

Tony sighed dejectedly and reluctantly plopped on the foot of the bed, left to the TV and watched the three of them with a perturbed look on his face. "Wouldn't you rather lay with me, sweetheart?" 

Peter shrugged and stretched his legs until his feet laid on Tony's lap. Clint, still fuming at the door, thought critically where he could fit and still touch Peter. The space was small enough already; it was a queen sized matress and Thor took half the bed just himself, and the other half was a tangle of little Peter, Dr. Strange, and Tony with an ambivalent look on his face. 

Clint slunk slowly into the room; he crouched beside the bed and smiled at those above him wickedly. Cuddling was just a lead on to something sexual, half the time. You can't place your body folded into another's and expect no reaction from the closeness. 

Peter dropped his hand from the bed and spread his fingers for Clint; Clint took his hand obediently and kissed his knuckles, smiling to himself.

He snaked a hand up the boy's body, poking at him with gentle, spiderlike fingers. The whisper of a touch ghosted his sensitive skin and created the desired omega reaction. 

Tony, of course, was the first to notice his production in slick. The second the scent hit the air, the alphas immediately lost any interest in the movie. It was all about Peter. Maybe Peter liked the concept, in theory-- a whole room of people craving his taste, his name in their mouth, but in actuality the experience was daunting. He felt like any wrong move and he would upset them all and they'd no longer want him. 

His fears were nubbed, however, when Tony leaned and gently kissed his mouth, smiling into his lips. Stephen slid a hand to the boy's crotch and gently ground his fingers into the rising tent.

"D-daddy," he mumbled, pushing on his hands in vain in a failed attempt to sit upright. His whole body was shuddering with tremors of want and lust. 

Stephen slid a hand up the omegas shirt and trailed across the skin, his fingers leaving a ghost of a feeling that lingered. Clint slid from his crouch on the floor and onto the bed, in the small V of space between Thor's right leg and Tony's folded left one. It gave him a well enough position to the boy's flushed flesh and sopping crotch. 

"You're so cute," he mumbled. He wasn't thinking about Peter hearing him or the other alphas surronding him, he was focused on satiating his need of warmth in confined wetness, the type he knew Peter was destined to give. 

Stephen had the advantage of being along his torso, so he weakly tugged on the shoulders of Peter's shirt until the teenager lifted his arms. The older carefully removed the article of clothing and tossed it limply to the floor. It caught on the corner of a table and tangled, useless and unwanted. 

He reached across the boy's head and to his chest, which was hairless and smooth beneath his hand. Stephen carefully tugged at one of Peter nipples, relishing in the following noise. A cute, muted mewl that quickly transformed into a moan. 

Clint palmed the front of the boy's crotch before he lifted Peter's legs with ease and attacked his groin with a particularly careless strategy. He slid his hands along the pink, dripping cock and down to his twitching hole. He elbowed Tony until Tony, irate, moved to join the now sitting Thor. There, the two watched the spectacle with silent awed faces. How could one omega be so absolutely, undeniably perfect? How could the one omega out of a hundred million manage to fall right into their laps in the form of Spider-Man?

Clint shifted, flattening his muscled torso to his knees and gently kissing the brunette's pink hole. He tasted sweet and fruity, as omegas generally did, but he also had the aftertaste of something unique; something distinctly Peter that Clint had never found before, and would continue to never match after. 

Clint continued lapping at the boy as Thor settled himself across the bed. He kissed Peter gently as he stuck a hand down his sweatpants and began stroking his own throbbing member. He knew he probably wouldn't get a chance with the teenager so soon, being that his member was too big (especially for someone as fresh and inexperienced as Peter), so he was pleased just to be in Peter's company. 

"You're such a slut, drinking up all this attention," Tony growled, reaching a hand to rub his own cock. Peter didn't register what he said, he could only hear the alpha's voice. It was raw and husky like he'd just woken up. Peter loved when voices were like that, whispery and thin. 

Clint pulled from the embrace of Peter's thick thighs (A/N: I think the fact that Peter has athletic and muscular thighs is underlooked) and tugged the twink legs up to his level. He pushed himself into the warm tunnel that is Peter and groaned, low and angry. 

Clint celebrated in the feeling of Peter. He was just as tight and wet and warm as he'd imagined. He was sensitive, too, clearly, from the way he was reacting. Whimpering deeply and twitching with all this stimuli and no where to go, like a fly caught in a spider's web. He was drowsy and needy and purring in his throat and chest. 

"He is very pretty," Thor said lamely as he delivered structured, long strokes to himself. He was easily bigger than the rest of the alphas surronding him. 

"I think that's been established," Tony said before biting his lips. Something about watching two other alphas fuck his semi-mate was all too appealing. Peter was too pretty and too perfect for his adultery to mean anything. Besides, he wasn't quite sure whether Peter and him were even official mates. 

Stephen tugged on Peter's hair and forced his head back, looking him in the eye. He clutched a hand tight around his throat and tightened his grip until Peter squeaked. He spit onto Peter's face. Peter whined and moved to wipe it off, but Clint took his wrists and held them down to the matrass so he was incapable of any movement besides arching his back. 

He could feel himself nearing orgasm; the sensation of a knot forming and unraveling in the base of his stomach over and over again was distracting and addicting. His head was growing dizzy and his skin was prickling with beads of sweat. He focused entirely on the touch like he was meditating. He let the tenseness leave his body and relaxed into the comforter, allowing the alphas above him to completely control his body.

It took him less than a second that felt like an eternity to cum. His sperm coated and shone over his stomach, creating a white splatter on Peter's hairless tummy.

Clint continued slamming into him, sending waves of pleasure and satisfaction through the two of them. The taste in his mouth was too good it was almost unbearable, surronded in Peter, he felt like he was alive in the clouds. Clint was sure he was dreaming; it was as if he died and gone to heaven. 

He carried himself on tremors of pleasure and elation. The older slammed himself in completely, his knot pressed tight to Peter's skin. He shut his eyes and growled, allowing the waves of feelings to crash into him as he orgasmed as well. His muscles grew taut and flexed against Peter's skin. 

The older pulled himself from Peter's tight hole, chuckling lowly from the squelching noise they made. "That was awesome."

Peter whined and sat up with his knees on either side of Stephen's. Stephen placed his hands on the brunette's slim hips and leaned in to kiss his shoulder. "You're so beautiful."

"Th-thank you St-stephen," Peter gasped, curling close to the taller's chest. His eyes felt so heavy he thought he'd just shut them for a second. He slipped into sleep before he could open them again.


End file.
